Our's
by HyoDin EXOstan
Summary: Short Fic : 'Bolehkah aku percaya sekarang'Bolehkah aku percaya padanya'Sepenuhnya'-EXO Sulay GS!


**Tittle : Our's **** [GS-Genderswitch]**

**Author : Hyomi**

**Leght : So short (?)**

**Genre : romance, short fic, GS**

**Cast :**

**- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay**

**- Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho**

.

**Annyeong~ author datang...**

**Jjang-Jjang-Jjang~ Bawa satu lagi FF gaje ... khekhekhe...**

**Ini cuma short fic yang alurnya aneh Karena 'GAJE' adalah semboyan saya~hidup Gaje~**

**Bagi anda yang TAK SUKA GS/Genderswitch mending langsung di close saja**

**Satu lagi ini asli tulisan tangan jelek saya, mohon di hargai ne~**

**AWAS TYPO...BAHASA ALAY...(sama kaya nama tokohnya)**

**Happy reading~~**

.

**It's Suho-Lay (Sulay) GS!**

.

.  
Bolehkah aku percaya sekarang?  
Bolehkah aku percaya padanya?  
Sepenuhnya?  
...

Dengan perasaan ragu Lay menatap kedua manik mata tuan yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya. Ia mencari adanya sebuah kebohongan yang disimpan Suho. Tapi setitikpun tak ada cela di pandangan namja itu, selain cintanya untuk yeoja di hadapannya ini. Lay-nya.. Yixing-nya... Zhang Yixing-nya.. Aniya... Kim Yixing-nya.

.

Lay tersenyum simpul dan menampakan dimple di pipinya. Ia mengangguk pasti, memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak berjalan ke arah lain, selain tetap berada di rengkuhan Suho... Namja yang sangat dicintainya... Kim Joonmyun... Guardian angel milik Zhang Yixing seorang.

.

Disibaknya poni Lay, Suho mencium lembut kening yeoja miliknya.

.

Chu~

.

Ciuman itu pindah kedua pipi Lay yang sudah bersemu merah,

.

Chu~

.

"Rona mawar ini hanya boleh dilukis oleh seorang Kim Joonmyun... Karena hanya seorang Suho lah yang memiliki warna merekah itu..."

.

Chu~

.

Bibir Suho beralih pada sepasang manik mata berbinar milik Lay,

.

"Mata ini hanya boleh memenatap seorang Kim Joonmyun karena dua permata ini bisa memantapkan semua langkahmu..."

.

Chu~

.

Suho mengangkat wajah Lay dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup dagu, hidung dan berakhir di kedua sudut bibir Lay.

.

"Aku tahu, sekarang bukanlah umurku untuk bersikap seperti anak kecil, tapi Dagu ini hanya milikku, hidung ini juga milikku."

.

"Sudut pencipta senyum manis ini, telah memikat hatiku untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Dia membawa senyum indah yang mengikat hatiku untuk tak menginginkan yang lain. Aku bangga bahwa keduannya officially MINE!"

.

Suho menjauhkan wajahnya, hanya untuk menatap Lay. Wajah Lay sudah 'full blusshing' kini mensejajarkan padangannya menatap Suho. Sebutir kristal bening meluncur di kedua pelupuk mata Lay. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata selain 'terima kasih' untuk Tuhan yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Suho-nya. Malaikatnya...

.

Chu~

.

Suho mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia melumat pelan bibir merah Lay dengan lembut, bukan dengan nafsu, tapi dengan sepenuh cinta yang coba di transfernya pada yeoja itu. Meruntuhkan segala dinding keraguan yang menghalangi hati Lay. Mencoba memberi kehangatan dan ketegasannya. Bahwa ia mencintai Yixing tanpa ada bayangan masa lalu. Bahwa ia mencintai Yixing dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan Yixing untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahwa ia Kim Joonmyun... Akan menjaganya hingga maut membawanya untuk menunggu Yixing kembali kesisinya.

.

"Uljima... Saranghae, Kim Yixing... Nae sarang.."

.

priez_blue 27

.

Satu kata yang mempunyai beribu makna yang tak bisa di lukiskan bahkan dengan kata-kata puitis.  
Kata yang menyatukan banyak jiwa untuk melebur menjadi satu untaian tali yang 'Eternaly' tak akan terputus bahkan dengan maut sekalipun.

.

Sebuah kata ajaib, sebuah mantra menuju kata 'Abadi'

.

"Gomawo... Joonyi-appa!"

.

Lay mengecup sekilas pipi kiri putih Suho, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan pipi kanannya. Suho yang mendapat dua kecupan tersebut, kembali menampakan senyum angelic-nya.

.

"Gomawo... Myunyi-appa!"

.

Senyum Suho memudar. Alisnya bertaut bingung menuntut penjelasan lebih dari bibir Lay. Ia menatap Lay dengan pandangan bertanya sambil membatin.  
.

Apa? Myunyi? Siapa dia? Myunyi? Myunyi appa? Apa maksudmu?

.

"Eumm... Itu..."

.

Lay yang mendapat padangan seperti itu, mulai menunduk gelisah. Kenapa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Ia mertuki dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar tangan gugupnya membelai perutnya yang berisi. Berharap ia bisa memeluk calon aegya yang kini di kandungnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Lay terus menunduk hingga sebuah tangan kekar kini memeluknya erat. Kehangatan mulai menjalar padanya menghilangkan semua rasa gugupnya. Semua bebannya.

.

Manik mata Suho melihat tangan Lay yang kini tersemat di perutnya di balik dress oranye yang dipakainya. Ia mengusapnya dengan tangannya yang tampak gelisah. Suho mengerti sekarang. Ia mulai merengkuh tubuh kecil Lay dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Lay. Ia mengerti, setelah kejadian dua bulan lalu yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya.

.

Malam itu, malam yang membuatnya mantap untuk tetap mempertahankan dan menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada yeoja tercintanya. yang dikala itu ia masih berstatus sebagai sitter putranya. Malam yang juga menjadi alasan Lay berjalan pergi dari hidupnya, untuk sementara. Membawa sebuah alasan berat,

.

Lay hamil.

.

Dan saat ini entah kenapa ia sangat yakin bahwa Lay mengandung anaknya, ia sangat yakin. Ne! Myunyi. Kim Myunyi... Ia akan menjadi seorang appa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

"Satu bulan?"

.

Pabo! Diantara semua pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan, hanya itu yang keluar? Dasar kau Pabo? - runtuk suho dalam hati.

.

"Ani... Dua bulan... Kau tak ingat morning sick yang menyerangku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi?"

.

"Mwo...?"

.

.  
**END!**

.

Huehehehehe...

Gaje kan? -Semboyanku berhasil #Tepokin Jidat Jongin

Pendek kan? -kaya uri leader^dicemplungin ke laut sama suho-yah emang lah, orang short fic..

Muehehe #Nyihir Chen jadi tukang pijet keliling dadakan

#Author Sarap sudah lewat...gagal ngetroll, Kalo udah dibaca,

kurang afdoll kalo gak tinggalin kaki, eh jejak...

Eh btw yang Complicated-nya, mian, author mutusin buat nyelesaiin sampe chapter akhir dulu..

biar gue gak bingung ngepostnya.. ok mian banget...

eh btw kemarin ultahnya si chendol ya.. tapi feelnya sulay...

hehe, harusnya gue belajar kimia, eh tapi waktu istirahat dapet ilham deh gegara liat foto Lay yang lagi cium Suho

(yg mau liat uda di jadiin pic, bukan editan, asli, ada vidnya koq, cari aja di youtube)

**Jangan Lupa! Komen-komennya ya...**

**Anyeong~salam Lebay dari Hyomi..mumumu**


End file.
